


Cotton Bear

by msruchita



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve is a cutie, Steve just wants a normal day, it's so fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msruchita/pseuds/msruchita
Summary: Steve’s day out has him yearning for something sweet





	Cotton Bear

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing with Steve, and it’s fluff which I’m not very good at, so I hope I don’t get shredded if it’s not great. This is for @coffee-with-bucky Writing Challenge, and I’m so glad I stumbled upon her and her work, and this challenge. I hope you enjoy this, and also that all of you enjoy this!
> 
> The prompt is 'Pink Cotton Candy'.

Sounds of sizzling hot dogs being grilled, the sight of yellow waterfalls of butter being poured over pure white, hot popcorn, watching popsicles being sold a mile a minute, enveloped him in the thick cloud of the hustle and bustle that makes a carnival.

People of all ages, swarmed by him left and right, never taking in his face for more than a second, as they were swallowed into the rampant crowd. Children ran excitedly, giggling as their parents chased after them with an almost manic look on them. Couples, even groups of friends played to win the prizes at the game stalls as he stopped to watch a group of four men; probably in their 20s, win a large 6 feet tall plushy teddy bear, and carry it proudly, each carrying a leg or arm as they exclaimed and rejoiced proudly at their win.

Steve revered in these moments where he could roam places without any kind of cover-up or disguise. Where nobody saw him as Captain America, the face of the Avengers. The world was too busy caught up in their own bubble of contentment, happiness, satisfaction, love, you name it and it was present in the joyous symphony. Here, he was just Steve, 100 year old man from Brooklyn, who could still pass for 28, with gorgeous cornflower blue eyes and the crooked smile to match.

He glanced to the side to see you staring the the group of friends as they hauled away the teddy bear, as everyone stared at them, your mouth slightly open before chuckling to yourself, as the sunlight created a halo around you.

Stunned by your smile, he gingerly tapped you on the shoulder before his nerves gave way before you turned away. ‘Excuse me, where did you get the cotton bear?’

He squeezed his eyes shut, wincing as he realised he mixed the words up, panic setting in his eyes as he fumbled with a response when you cocked your head to the side, facing him and smiled widely.

It was like honey pouring out of you, your smile so sweet he was afraid you would reject him. ‘Sorry, what? I had my headphones in, didn’t hear a word you said. You were saying?’

You looked at him questioningly, that sweet smile still in place as he swallowed against his dry mouth and like the doofus he was, repeated the exact same thing. ‘Where did you get the cotton bear from?’

There was moment of stunned silence and then he saw your shoulders shake as you giggled softly. ‘Cotton bear? You mean the game stall with the cotton candy challenge?’

Nodding, smiling crookedly at you, not wanting to look anymore like an idiot in front of the cutest woman he had set eyes on. ‘Yeah, that one. Seems like the place to go, to win one of those toys. May I walk you there? Unless you have somewhere to be.’

Smiling again, amusement dancing in your eyes as she sized him up, the idea of Steve Rogers being adorable and awkward extremely becoming.

‘Mhmm, sure. I don’t have anywhere to be. Just to be clear, you really want to spend time with me?’ The only indication of your insecurity that of you biting down on your bottom lip. He surpassed the urge to shudder at the sight you portrayed.

He opted to shrug his shoulders instead. ‘Who wouldn’t? You’re beautiful, and extremely kind to be indulging in the wishes of an stranger?’

A shade of soft pink dusting your cheeks as you blushed, you inclined your head, the both of you stepping together in perfect rhythm as you discussed the different types of prizes. Leading the way to the stall, you dug into your bag for tokens, as he looked around at the different kinds of plush toys hanging as prizes. He realised quickly, the challenge was to eat an extremely large stick of cotton candy; it looked like a mini tornado, and finish it before the buzzer sounded. Whoever finished before 5 seconds, won.

After taking the 10 tokens from her, the stall owner took one look at him, and started exclaiming loudly and pointing, almost gaping at him like a goldfish. He suddenly shifted uncomfortable , realising the blow up that was coming as he froze his smile awkwardly.  

‘Everyone, guys, its Captain America! Everybody, look it’s-‘

Before he could start ringing the bell as curious onlookers started to whisper excitedly, he was cute off by a rude snort as you scoffed at him.

‘No way. Captain America, here at the carnival, just trying to enjoy a sunny Sunday afternoon like a normal person? Yeah, sure. Oh wait, he is a person who deserves to enjoy his days off from saving the world without having people gawk and point, and take up his time like he’s the next side-show entertainment. Show some respect, Mister. Close your mouth, and hand us the **pink cotton candy**. I need to beat Captain America and win something fluffy.’

Completely floored and humbled by your kindness and astuteness that knowing he was uncomfortable, you chose to stand up for him, diverting the attention of him. Mumbling an apology at him, his face red with embarrassment as the onlookers dispersed quickly, he handed each of you a mini tornado of pink cotton candy. Positioning his hand at the timer, he nodded once.

His heart tripped looking over at you, grinning at the sight of your game face. ‘Ready?’

You smiled at him, as he resisted whipping you into his arms, just to kiss those lips and see if you were as sweet as you looked, and nodded.

‘Alright, contestants go!’

Sliding the cotton candy off the stick, you crammed the whole thing into your mouth like a gerbil and swallowed, slapping your clean stick down within a second, just as he ripped off a large chunk, the sugar melting in his mouth as he gaped at you.

Staring in complete amazement, as you blushed deeply from the sudden attention as the owner wiped his face with a handkerchief.

‘Well little lady, you’re the fastest contestant I’ve ever had, so I’m going to do you one and let you choose whichever prize you want.’

Blinking out of his stupor, he stared as you clapped victoriously, ‘Yay!’

Pointing at a large stuffed unicorn, rainbow stars adorning its body with a pink mane and tail, and a glittery horn. That one!’

Once the toy was passed to your arms, you exclaimed, shaking it over your head like a wrestling champion. ‘It’s so fluffy!’

He watched you bring it to your chest and hug it tightly, giggling; and he forgot to take a breath, the glow of your smile just too infectious for him. He couldn’t help but laugh at your attempt of a deep voice before nodding to the owner as they stepped away.

‘That was amazing! How did you do that? I’ve never sen anyone eat that fast.’

 

She grinned mischievously, the dimples on her left cheek through, as they grew slightly pink. She adopted a sombre expression, tonelessly going, ‘It’s an ancient secret passed down from princess to princess.’

Unable to help herself, she burst out laughing at the slightly dumbfounded look on his face before he broke into a smile that made her heart thud loudly.’

‘Nah Doll, you’re no princess.’

He didn’t miss the way her eyes lit up at the easy slip. Maybe he did have a chance.

Holding up her hand, she started counting. ‘First, really hot guy taps me, turns out its Steve Rogers aka captain America, then he wants to hang out with me, then thinks I’m beautiful, and then calls me doll?’

Looking at him in wonder, she did a little dramatic shimmy. ‘Am I dreaming? What’s next?’

‘You think I’m hot? Wow, doll, you really flatter me when you’re the gorgeous one, blinding men with that sweet smile of yours.’

Unable to stop himself, he snaked a strong arm around her waist, yanking you smack against his body, his heat seeping into the layers as the unicorn provided a cushion between his chest and yours.

Bending down so slowly, it seemed like the moment was suspended, as he hovered his lips over yours.

‘Let me taste how sweet you are.’

Sinking his lips down, he snuck his tongue into your open mouth and near groaned as your sweetness exploded in his mouth; the taste of the cotton candy sweeping him in.

He stopped when you squeaked slightly; your body pliant and warm against his, your eyes slightly glazed.

‘Next, I take you out to dinner, then dessert, so I can taste that sweet mouth after again.’


End file.
